


千里走单骑

by shunzi66



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 重庆奇谭物语之少年的你paro
Relationships: 牛超/余承恩





	千里走单骑

临别时何廖侣匀异常重视，微信连续分享五种火锅油碟经典配料组合，附赠留言：猛一点可以再加小米辣，相信你，你行的。配小猫萌giào表情，可以说是直男范围内能达到的最大体贴。牛超看到后十分感动，赶在开飞行模式之前简短回复朱批符号文字：一个红圈圈起的得字。之后飞机开始滑行，携带有这份珍贵的生存指南，他跨越1500公里来到重庆。

创完第二天在青岛五星酒店的海滩上团建，他们几个人聊到一些下岛之后的愿望，有人忽然起头说很想看电影。比赛苟到后半程时，工作人员在创客中心一楼拉了一个投影屏，播放古老爱情轻喜剧，并有专人负责陪看，一旦出现不对的苗头（无论脖子以上还是以下的部分均不可以直接接触）即按动快进，小伙子们二十啷当岁，哪里看得上什么吻戏，然而被打断观影体验，他们均会火速起立，张牙舞爪嗷嗷抗议。

爱情喜剧学够了，也不要什么恐怖片。要那种声画刺激的才能算电影，牛超叫道：我还没看过复联呢。

一个声音附和：我也没看过复联。

何廖坐在牛超左手边，即刻开始激动地报菜名：黑豹！复联！黑凤凰！他盘点完之后才反应过来，捡起麦严肃补充道：这个月底我的电影就要上了，请大家支持我与顶流的激情对打。众人齐齐拍手，报以友情的期待，然而过完整个七月，电影仍然毫无动静。牛超进组之前特意加以问询，何廖情绪稳定，说我的戏肯定能在你的戏上之前上。牛超：我的戏还没拍呢。何廖邪魅一笑，说：那你可要慢慢拍，重庆的夏天不好过。

约三十天后，牛超顺利杀青，打电话给何廖分享喜悦：老火锅泡脚功效不错，泡完之后从红鼎一楼一气儿能爬二十八楼。何廖大惊，问他去那里做什么。牛超答道：那当然是去享受私人影院。又说，其实也没有什么好看的，诓的就是单身男子，里面只有枪版大片。何廖又问，你到底看了啥。牛超禁不起激将，说我看了你那个电影，你在电影里打了我。他换一个姿势拿手机，在接下来的四十分钟内通过电话向何廖详细描述了自己的雾都奇遇。

这是被布置成巴啦啦小魔仙主题的观影包间，美琪小姐姐领他进门之后就关灯出去，只剩投屏微弱发光，反射在镭射材料的窗帘上。牛超按照点播次数排序，拨到最多观看的电影，标题是Better Days，点击进入观看后画中出现高中补习学校全景。片头发生自杀事件，一个校服女孩孤独地从校门走出，路灰灰地纵横着，背后是狂放的建筑山。（牛超：我也走过！）在这座城市取景，都会从阶梯道路底部拍一个仰视的远景，路在画面中心无限延伸，同时招揽有贫民窟和现代高楼，黑色金色咬在一处，撑起猛兽一样的穹顶，上书几个荒芜大字：世纪赛朋城市。

女孩细细瘦瘦，拖着影子穿梭行走在忽明忽暗的小巷子里，画外传来模糊的打斗声，镜头切过去，竟然是何！——原来这是何那部惨遭撤档的话题制作。牛超不禁提起兴趣，来看何激情暴打顶流：地上趴一个灰色帽衫的男孩，被何揪头发拎起来，瞪着眼睛一脸血。看长相完全不像是顶流，倒像是……倒像是我。何的拳头霎时噼啪落下来：老子本来打的就是你。牛超气急：不是拍戏吗？怎么打得这么实在！

几个喽啰走回来，将没收的手机跟人一并摔在地上。靠这样近水楼台来瞧，暗巷里默默路过的也不是什么自闭女学生，而是余。

何一手抓我的头发，另一只手钳着余的脖子，我和余面对面被按着跪倒在泥里。天地为证，烂崽何左顾右盼思忖，皱起鼻子哼哼讲话：不是想救人吗？他拿手背拍余的脸：你亲他一下，亲完我就放了他。

盖因这剧组的血浆经过本土改良，淌出来的液体又烫又辣，疼得很逼真。红血蜿蜒不同道路，集聚在我的脸上，脸上还有刚从地上捡起的黑泥，污泥烂血抱作一团，烹出热热的花团锦簇，我被自己狠狠地刺眼。惊惧原本在我的外面徘徊，等我热起来的时候就来附身我，那么多温热的血浆包裹我，好像痛苦本就是这样一种，令人恍惚，而且暖意融融的感觉。太痒了，我忍不了呀，就抬手去摸自己的脸，结果摸到一只新鲜剥皮的牛羊，血是血，泥将就做肉做骨，脸上没了遮挡的一层皮，我能够清楚摸出来灼灼烧心的表情。又因心架在火上，再无脱逃的可能性，我只能老实把这颗心解了剖了，摊开来请大家吃。

余也好狼狈，沾泥水的发梢刮在嘴角，活似一个裂口女人的微笑，容貌惊悚，背后却点缀有一丝安详。（是那个模特头！）他同往常一样，很无波澜，目光在我的心上流连一刻即滑走开来，再次陷入怔怔无所知的表情。何见状甚不满意，四指并拢抽他脸，又笑笑地说：你要是不亲他，那我们可就要把他打死了。好几双尖头皮鞋闻讯赶来踏住我背，我又被迫倒地。余被何说动了心，发慈悲地来捞我，那些皮鞋许我半坐起，我被余捧着啄一小口。

原本我心尚有余力去笑一笑，这一亲很要了命，缺一口的心爆裂出血花，哀哀嚎叫起来。

仔细看余的脸没那么好看，两侧的颧骨微突出来，永恒地撑着一层薄的、透明的盔甲似的，如今上面涂了血涂了泥，还挨了耳光，就像是盔甲现出裂痕，将要辉煌地死掉了。何与那些比他还要小的小配角们围作一团，吃惊怪笑，余从吻中惊醒，如新生儿一般犹疑起来。我就是会觉得他狼藉中的脸比较亲，拿手再抹更多的血上去，颜色艳艳，就很明媚，像颗倒霉花骨朵。终于余的脸也被血浆抹烂，跟我淌入同一种痛苦（温暖）当中，我感到得意，忽然生出很大力气挣脱肩上的脚。画面摇晃，我扯着余，满手的泥巴捏着小小一朵黄花，往画幅正中，那唯一的一条大路跑过去——

红鼎某些高层房间可以望到嘉陵江，渡轮从楼与楼的夹缝当中一节一节开过去，像火车一样，经过朝天门就驶入长江，再也望不到。歌乐山海拔不到七百米，被鳞次栉比着的写字楼捂得严严实实。拉开镭射窗帘眺望，楼堆叠成山，这栋楼像是被其他许多的楼捧至山巅，站在窗前宛如站在晴日山头，醉醺醺饮一点山水诗情。牛超看罢，走安全楼梯下楼（比排队等电梯轻松许多），一颗心重新降落到地面。

何廖一直听到最后，好心点评道：你这个梦没有做完就走人了，我们电影票房呢？

牛超紧紧皱眉（电话里没人看得见），他迫不得已，换另一个方式跟何廖讨论自己的梦，他问何廖：你见过天使吗？何廖沉默思考，保持三十秒安静。他于是又问：那你相信天使吗？何廖严肃道：天使的吻能治愈伤口，你是哪里受伤了，让我来亲一下。说罢他在听筒里发出可怕的声音，牛超立刻按掉了。

Better Days原本定于6月27日上映，后临时撤档。四个月后在微博发布公告，改于10月25日（即日起三天后）公映。其时何廖侣匀正在南部某摄制组辛勤工作，收到喜讯后立刻向单位同事群发微信，提醒大家及时支持票房。牛超远在海外，仍然收到邀请函，他点开链接，里面是影评人精心盘点：电影的21个细节，你看懂了吗，妩媚的问号，配若干截图。有一张被绑在路旁的小花特写，他用指头捏住放大来看，黄蕊细花瓣，是淋着雨水的白色雏菊。因工作缘故，他最终并没有看过这部片，当时想要追究下去的好奇心很快被时间咽下，他没有再跟何廖讨论过有关天使的其他细节。

设想如果你当时将雏菊图片再放大一些，将会看到那些花的根须上没有泥土雨水，只有模糊的闪着光的斑点。据传雏菊的根可以制作成缩小药剂，而被缩小的故事就会变成这些细小的闪光，本文为将故事情节尽可能完整复原，作大致描述如下：

余是普通男子高中生，每天按时晚自修，十点半下课后背双肩帆布书包横穿田径场回宿舍，十一点半熄灯前沿梯子爬至上铺，盖薄薄一床空调被躺下。他睡二楼尽头一间宿舍的西北角，一旦宿管阿姨合上电闸，竖立在宿舍楼旁的路灯就及时地接管布景，在他的面孔上布置一小片光洁的，月的残渣。约莫过午夜时分，及至一杆自身不断奇妙延长的竹竿危危爬到二楼某扇窗前，敲门一样，摇晃地敲窗——他便坐起身来，蹑手脚爬五级横梯下来，不穿鞋地走到窗边，期间不发出一丁点声响（这是普通高中生余唯一的非凡之处）。水泥铺成的方块地里，一个像大字一样的人仰着脸跳起来招手，手挥出田字框，洋溢出非常真挚的热情。余两只手压在脱漆窗框边沿试探下看，万事万物俱向上抖擞地望着他，他像舞台剧主角缓慢地融化自己的表情，将脸上的残月全部剥落抛却，如细雨落下。大字小人遂不再摇手，把两只手很酷地插在牛仔裤口袋里，被雨水沁湿之后的脸庞轮廓更加明晰，光线及时聚拢至这一小块天地，用浓墨圈勾出接下来的台词重心，你轻松甩头，匀速地翕动嘴唇，不出声大喊道，下来啊。稍停顿又喊，快下来啊。

余的面孔匆匆隐没，稍顷于一楼走廊尽头再度浮现（这扇窗坏了七次再不会被复活），他从水磨石窗台上跳下，一落地即高举双臂，将凉白的手腕晾在袖口之外，布口袋校服下摆像旗帜英勇地招展起来，又即刻落下，他疾速而又冷静地走向你，从来也不跑。你穿一件紫色丝绒刺绣夹克，破洞牛仔裤狰狞开口，裤脚塞在大头马丁靴里，靴头闪有金属光泽。余走近到离你几步远的地方，站定定地看着你，你们离奇又好笑地站在一处。现场第三人发出笑声，有一只手捡起扔在地上的竹竿，着夜行衣的顾揉着眼睛对你说，他就送到这里，他要回去睡觉了。那简直是感人的友情岁月！

你转过脸冲余说话，说我带你去个地方。

余的手缩回袖子里，小臂在空气里胡乱比划，让人联想到电影里那种改良后的袖珍霸王龙。他说那走吧。

你欣然得令，转身就走。

因月亮及全部的星均已溶解于夜空，蒙昧的黑被稀释了，午夜天空盈盈地蓝起来，像一整块未经切割的蓝色太阳，或者某个无人醒来的晴朗早晨，也像漂浮起来的北方的海。你们往往趁着道路空旷的稀有时机，在机动车道上散步，你双手揣兜在前面狂乱地走，余隔大约三米距离，坚持只踩黄线，一面走一面甩起空荡荡的袖筒（在北海上荡起双桨）。

起初只有宽阔的四车道公路来迎你们，渐渐地，一些狭窄的、坑洼的、鲜有人知的小路也涌现在岔路口，指向种种明媚的桥面、流水、山坡、草坪，这座城市是如此起伏不定，景色如涟漪倏忽相聚又即刻相散，你们不得不像走在慢速跑步机那样，竭力保持镇定地走过。经过一所民国时期建筑，青瓦白墙的四合院被黑铁栏杆包围住，一颗古榕树伸展出臂弯，将一枚多情树叶落在你的肩上，你顿时感到心中极痒，想寻找某个掩体加以遮盖，因此不作声地走进毗邻的一座摩天大楼。在楼里折返了许多回合后，你们终于找到一部手摇老式电梯，没有操作员，你双手用力将扳手从一头铡向另一头，绞索挣扎着举起吊箱，发出金属制成的、杀头前的犹豫，余惊奇又赞叹，在电梯间的镜子里看向你，将绞在一处的双手叹息着垂下。若干时间后铁门张开，余走出去，面前竟是一条吊索！他略带迷惑看你，你想用勒是雾都来解释这等奇观，然而还不到那首歌曲的年代，不能说。你只能说，进来时是地下十二层，现在在地上十二层，这座城市就这样，楼都很霸道，不讲道理。

有一回你趁周末溜到学校教学楼，余在二楼教室自修，其他人都走光，他面前仍然摊着一本化学辅导材料，他的成绩在班上毫不起眼，只因他常假看书之名长时间走神。你从敞开的门走进，坐在讲台前面的方凳上，一把抓起没插电的麦克风进行广播：高三(15)班的余同学，高三(15)班的余同学因多次无故旷课获警告处分，现予以全校通报批评。

余纠正道：这不是旷课，只能说是旷掉晚上的睡眠。

你开怀大笑，又说：高三(15)班的余同学，有人为你点播一首流行歌曲要送给你，希望你能天天开心！我们一起收听吧。

又有一回，你带余去废弃的校办工厂房顶晒天，那天天空晴朗，而太阳始终藏匿于云层背后，所以你们姑且将其称之为，晒晒天。你问余做高中生可有意思。余说不知道，又望住你，他每次认真望你的眼色又缓又深又漆黑一片，旁人看到只觉得可怖。你会心一笑，娓娓道来：新世纪小混混事业为重，同时追求少许精神生活，市放映厅一晚连续播放四支香港录像带，你通宵看完《阿郎的故事》，红着眼睛走到朗朗白日里，恍惚中宣称自己吼吼钟意周润发，苍天可鉴，你从此通过每天穿着仔裤夹克白T来供奉发哥。当日你还在放映厅门口看到一部酷肖野狼125的座驾，成为你此生另一个（得不到的）挚爱。其他的都不好看，没意思，看完就忘了，就有个片子里面有一首歌还可以。

余：是一场游戏一场梦，你说好几次了。

你开怀大笑，伸出没拿麦的左手比划说：高三(15)班的余同学，有人为你点播一首巨星王杰的《一场游戏一场梦》要送给你，希望你能天天开心！我们一起收听吧。

乘坐搭建在十二楼的缆车，过江之后轿厢徐徐降落在青石桥头，拾十二级台阶而上，面前是巨石板累砌而成的天王庙。庙前守着两尊铜狮子，庙中矗立四大天王石像，高约三丈三尺，形貌逼真，张刘郭黎各持一把趁手乐器，横眉怒目，似要从高台上砸琴跳水。你举右手打算行礼：在胸口比划一个郭富城，然而这同样不是那首歌的时代，你笑嘻嘻地鞠一个躬作罢。郭天王斜挎一把电吉他，右手伸出，手掌摊开旋转爱爱爱不完，像不像是要抓住一个什么抓不住的东西？余不去接问句，反过来问你：那是什么。于是看到郭的脚下踩有巨石，石表裹有团团绿泥，泥中生出蓬蓬野草，拨开草丛，当中长着一把锈了的剑柄。你偶然间发现这把石中剑，本想拔出来带给余瞧一瞧，不想几次三番试过，都不成，只得请余自己来看。余也朝郭深深鞠躬，后屏气凝神，徒手来拔，剑一样地纹丝不动。由此可知，你二人都是普通配角，不配享有与骑士王有关的发迹剧情。你立刻在大石上坐下，半失落半是释然，叹口气道：叫那小子逃过一劫。余登时不解：哪个小子？——黑眼窝那小子，他欺侮了你，你难道不想报复回去？余的神色微妙起伏，显然想起被包裹在头破血流的欺侮当中，那短暂的一个吻。就质量而言，那样的吻与爱情毫无干系，然而余每一碰到便会慎重地想，因而撞出沉响，细听可知是野风钻过铜钟腹部发出的哀声。余并不常表出索吻的姿态，你见少多怪，就兴起要摆弄他的恶作剧热情，你伸出手去拍隔着远些的，余的左肩，又把捡起的树叶放在余的右肩。叶子摇摇飘落，被余捞起，犹如捧住一只绿尾小鱼——那榕树绿得果然十分多情。一点点欢喜的表情流露出来，余的脸就变得柔软具体，像活着的爱人了。冰山融雪，涌出绒绒绿水，你轻快地吻过新建设的春天。

下一次团建轮到冬天，工作人员很卖力牵五个人出来，到露天公园里拍营业小视频。牛超披着棉大衣，绕着一棵老树走好几圈，大声地问：榕树怎么能长到北京来了？他兴奋起来，脱掉大衣，在树下给大家打了一趟军体拳，小何小顾看得嗷嗷叫好。文艺汇演的气氛蓦地出现，有人来cue余的剑术。余摇摇头，说剑落到公司了。众人无法，又请阿彬唱了支贺岁歌曲。

牛超还在兴头上，自己溜到湖边看小孩在结冰的人工湖上玩冰车，欢天喜地的笑声嘎吱嘎吱地踩着冰面冲过来，发出回响。靠岸的地方挤着一堆蒿草，草上挂着一捧红绳，远看也像个戴着绒线帽的小娃。牛超分开枯草近瞧，原来是挂在剑首上的一绺剑穗。余之前带剑来排练室，多是斜背在身后，到了冬天衣服穿厚，就把剑抱在棉衣怀中，外套的拉链锁到最高，只有剑穗留在外面。牛超伸手去够红穗子，摇晃几个来回，剑身突然从乱草当中直直倒下。原来这片草地都还未结冰，握住剑柄提点力气，剑就从地里出鞘了。

像是被抽走了定山的神针，草顶徐徐飘落一张旧符似的纸。牛超捡起来看完，判定这果真就是余的那把剑。

这张照片上的余穿黑色绸制上衣（分辨不出是不是戏服），戴古装假发，系有抹额，穿过傍晚时分的马路像是要到对面的大排档去。不远处的路口亮着红灯，在等待的机动车流当中挤着一辆红色摩托，骑在车上的男孩敞着大红夹克外套，露出不耐烦的表情：他刚刚购置经典款野狼，骑了很长的路程来接喜欢的人下班，然后打算两个人一起去看电影——“复联4仲未下档，你唔系话你冇去睇乜？”

（完）


End file.
